


Tooth and Fang

by goldarrow



Series: Vampire&Werewolf AU [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/pseuds/goldarrow
Summary: Werewolves don't approve of vampires.





	Tooth and Fang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Impossible Pictures. I just borrow them for fun. I shall return them in immaculate condition once I’m done with them.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Captain Hilary Becker stood in front of James Lester's desk in his best parade rest stance. He knew that the older wolves considered him to be not much more than a pup, but he had his pride.

Lester leaned back in his chair, eyes intent enough to make Becker nervous. He held back a whine by force of will, keeping his shoulders loose and his stance relaxed. He was damned if he was going to show his belly to anyone, especially a civilian. He might be young for his rank, but he'd damned well earned every promotion.

"I understand you have a problem with civilians, Captain." Lester's tone had a bite to it that could go up against anything his military commander could field.

Not showing his surprise, but allowing a small bit of respect to show in his expression, Becker responded calmly. "No sir, I have no problem with civilians as such."

Lester's lips twitched, which Becker counted as a small win.

"I am therefore left to infer that you have a problem with a certain civilian, or civilians," Lester responded dryly.

Controlling his sigh by turning it into a deep breath, Becker searched for the right words. "Sir, I am aware that vampires have their equal place in our society, and I have no problem with that. I do have a problem when they refuse to follow orders that are designed to keep them safe."

"Bigotry, Captain? I'm surprised that you feel free to show it, considering your rank and your pack." Lester's tone contained a very slight snarl.

This time it was a growl of anger that Becker had to hold in. "If you know my pack, Sir James, then you would know very well why I don't like vampires." He closed his eyes for a second to regain his balance. "My mother's pack was entirely wiped out in the battle that started the war between our two species when she was a child. An entire pack gone, not just killed but their bodies dismembered and scattered across the fields. She only survived because her mother buried her in the garden and told her not to come out until she smelled live wolves." He stared Lester straight in the eyes. "She almost died, waiting."

Lester stilled. "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't know. My sympathy for your pack's loss. However, that doesn't change anything. Peace was affirmed twenty years ago, and the packs and the colonies have learned to work and live together now. If you cannot accept the vampire members of the ARC, then I'm afraid you will have to be reassigned."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Lester's eyebrows rose and his nostrils flared for a second. Becker's entire body tightened up as he smelled the slightly coppery scent of a vampire behind him. By the skin of his teeth, he managed to avoid spinning around and shifting into his wolf form as the vampire calmly stepped up beside him.

"I don't remember asking you to join us, Dr Hart." Lester leaned back in his chair, eyeing the vampire sternly.

"I know." Hart looked and smelled nervous. "I have something to say to Captain Becker, and I wanted to say it in front of an impartial witness. I don't know whether it will make things better or worse, but it needs to be aired."

"Go on." Lester actually sounded intrigued. 

Not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, Becker turned to face the vampire. "Say it, then." He tried, but he couldn't help allowing a bit of a growl to seep through into his tone.

Stephen took a deep breath and let it out. "It was my colony that fought with your mother's pack." He yelped and backed away quickly when Becker, unable to help himself, shifted into his wolf form and crouched to attack.

"Captain!" Lester was on his feet in a second, moving around the end of the desk more quickly than Becker expected him to be able to.

The werewolf showed his fangs at Hart, who, to his credit, stayed in the room with his back pressed against the wall.

"I know it's a really bad thing," Stephen said, his voice shaking enough that Becker was slightly appeased. "But I needed to tell you why my colony attacked."

That was something that Becker had never known – as far as pack lore was concerned, the attack had come out of nowhere, the vampires killing wantonly for no reason. The story of the attack had haunted his dreams – no, his nightmares – for so many years that he'd almost become used to them. Now, perhaps, he might at least find out why. He shifted back to human, causing Lester to back away from his protective stance.

"Tell me." He remained stiff, ready to shift and attack. He knew that Lester was on watch, and Stephen could also see. 

The vampire crossed his arms protectively over his chest. "When my grandfather was young, we had to move from our old grounds to a new place. There had been fires and floods, and our forest was decimated. We found a valley that looked suitable, and made a camp. We set out notices to ask if anyone claimed that ground, and if so, could we deal for our colony to remain." He looked Becker in the eye. "A wolf pack sent notice that they claimed that land, but they would accept a visit from our elders to negotiate terms for remaining."

Becker nodded. "That agrees with our legends. Go on." He watched Hart carefully. There was nothing in the vampire's demeanour or scent to hint that he was lying.

Stephen bit his lip, looking as if he was having to force the next words out. "Our elders' council left to meet with your pack leaders. They never returned."

Holding himself back from protesting, Becker waited to hear the rest.

"We sent out scouts." Hart's eyes hardened as they stared straight into Becker's. "We found their bodies at the meeting place. They were all dead. They'd been staked or had their heads bitten off."

"No, that's not –" 

Hart over-rode him. "The scouts looked to make sure. It was wolves. The bite patterns were unique." He shivered. "My grandfather counselled caution. He said to make sure it was your pack that had done it, not some other pack. They followed the killers' trail, and found your pack quarrelling over what had happened. It seems that the negotiations hadn't gone well, and both sides started arguing." He stopped.

Becker stood still, waiting.

"Your pack had sent more than just their negotiators. They had a number of warriors secreted around the area. When the argument got heated, they attacked." Looking ill, Hart continued. "My colony took revenge. Too much, in the minds of many. Once the attack was complete, our people retreated. The new council of elders decided that although it was warranted, the attack had gone too far. It was too late, though. Once word got out, vampire colonies and wolf packs stopped talking and started fighting." 

"No shit," Becker muttered. Then he straightened up. "Killing an entire pack for the actions of a few was wrong. Damn you, it was wrong." 

"Yes, it was," Stephen replied also straightening. 

Becker saw Lester preparing to stop any escalation.

"But there's one other thing," Stephen said.

Becker gritted his teeth, waiting for another horrible revelation.

"It was our colony that started the negotiations to stop any further escalation of hostilities. It was our colony that worked with the senior packs to decide exactly how our peoples would interact in the future, and exactly what the punishment would be for transgressors. We took responsibility for our attack on your pack, and the ones who ordered it were punished."

Becker looked wildly at Lester, who was returning his look with one just as shocked. They'd both known that some heavy negotiation had taken place to cease the hostilities that were threatening to wipe out both vampire colonies and werewolf packs. They'd also known that Becker's sire's pack had been in the forefront of the negotiations. To learn now that Becker's sire had sat down to talk with the same colony that had wiped out Becker's mother's pack was making the captain's head spin.

"That's – that's," Becker couldn't get the words out. 

Stephen gave a weak smile. "That's about how I reacted when I was told." He shook himself. "So, Captain Becker, knowing that there was good and bad on both sides, can we decide, between the two of us, to let the past be the past?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Becker saw Lester step back, the line of his shoulders and neck signalling approval. Sighing, Becker nodded. 

"It's going to take some time to reconcile myself," he stated honestly. "But, Hart, thank you. I don't like what I heard, but that doesn’t matter. I'd rather have a hated truth than no knowing at all."

He held out his hand, and when the vampire's cool palm touched his, he shook firmly. Maybe a wolf and a vampire could work together, after all.


End file.
